


Pillow Talk

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Stockwell's campaign goes down the toilet; sex is had; talk is forthcoming. Takes place immediately after episode 314.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was nights like these that made all the other events in Justin's life seem insignificant in comparison. Even though he'd been expelled from the school he'd, only a year ago, been struggling not to drop out of, and even though Brian had lost pretty much all of his worldly possessions, and even though, for all he knew, Michael and Hunter were in Canada and Ted was sitting in a dark alley mething his fucking brains out, things seemed to be on the up-and-up. 

It probably had something to do with the fact that he and Brian had danced with wild abandonment in the streets of Pittsburgh for hours, unabashedly flaunting their sexuality before the throng of appreciative on-lookers. Many of them were still crowding Liberty Avenue, high on the success of taking Stockwell's "keep our streets safe" campaign and shoving it up his family-friendly ass, but for Brian and Justin, the party had taken on a more private tinge. 

Both boys, more than a little drunk and feverishly excited from the sensual grinding they'd been engaging in all evening, could hardly keep their hands off one another. They'd tottered back to Brian's loft together, hands groping and minds spinning with delight, Brian pressing his cock against Justin's clothed ass in the elevator and whispering dirty sentences that, combined with his nibbling on the blond's ear, made Justin giggle. He retaliated, however, slipping his hand down the front of Brian's constrictive pants and fondling as his lover made a couple of passes at fitting the key in the lock. 

"You little shit," Brian grinned, words slurring just a bit; he swung Justin up into his arms and kissed him sloppily on the mouth. Justin wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, reveling in the attention. He loved it when Brian was playful; "what am I going to do with you?" the brunet continued, shifting Justin's weight so that the boy could wrap his legs around his lover's waist. 

"You could fuck me, for starters," Justin leered, presenting Brian with his patented Sunshine Smile. 

"I think I'll do just that," Brian smirked matter-of-factly; he deposited Justin on the floor and grabbed his hand to pull him along, not trusting himself to make it safely up the stairs to the bedroom with the boy in his arms. Clothing came off quickly, effortlessly, and Brian quickly made to push Justin down onto the mattress.

"Good thing you didn't let them cart the fucking bed away," Justin groaned as Brian ripped the condom packet open with his teeth. The boy reached over helpfully and rolled it onto his lover's cock, making sure to massage and tease with deft fingers. Brian responded appreciatively for a moment, then pulled Justin's wrists apart and flattened them against the blue duvet, fingers entwining. Lying across the length of the smaller man's body, he pressed his lips to Justin's, probing his partner's mouth for entry. Fiercely Justin's own tongue responded, and the two engaged in a silent, lip-locked battle as Brian's hands eagerly roamed over his lover's supple body. 

Justin arched up to meet his caresses; he loved Brian - he loved *this*, just the act of being with him, being cared for and treasured and fucked by the person who'd introduced him to these feelings in the first place. He moaned as Brian placed sensuous kisses on his throat, scraped his teeth across Justin's hardened nipples, nuzzled the boy's golden pubic hair (there was no doubt that the boy was a natural blond) as Brian kissed and licked his inner thighs. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally devoted attention to Justin's weeping cock, swathing the head with his tongue and then moving it along the shaft. He stopped for a moment and Justin let out a keening cry. "Beg me," Brian grinned evilly, and the boy complied shamelessly, knowing his lover could hardly resist his needy pleas. It wasn't long before Justin came, mouth open in a breathy gasp and head thrown back like a swooning heroine. Brian swallowed, then kissed his way back up the boy's chest; he planted a kiss on Justin's forehead, and the blond grinned and maneuvered his legs over Brian's shoulders as the older man grabbed for the container of lubricant on the bedside table (one of the only other pieces of furniture that had survived the Stockwell Clearance Sale). They had done this before, so much that they no longer needed words to meet one another's demands. 

Intercourse with Brian, whether it was fast or slow, rough or gentle, on his back or belly, was always the most intense thing Justin could ever hope to experience. Brian's dick up his ass, ramming into him, hot breath mingling with the boy's own and skin slipping and sliding against skin made Justin feel like he was being ripped apart and pieced together at the same time. He groaned as Brian scraped his prostate, toes curling and uncurling, hands clutching his lover's sides and hair and arms - anything he could reach was fair game, as far as he was concerned, and judging from Brian's own gasps and groans, he did not disagree with those terms. 

As Brian's orgasm ripped through him, Justin looked up through glazed eyes at his lover's face. Sex with Justin was the only time that Brian really let go, to emote, even though he would never admit it to anyone, least of all his flush-faced partner whose feathery blond hair and sharp blue eyes made him the poster boy for innocence. Luckily, Brian knew he was anything but; he had guessed long ago that his aloofness was not misinterpreted by Justin in the least. The boy could read him like a book, and while it scared the fuck out of him, he felt relieved in a way that his teenaged lover *understood*. It saved him the trouble of getting pissed off and Justin the angst of asking questions Brian could not yet bring himself to answer. 

Aftermaths tended to be Brian's time for quiet reflection and perhaps even a cigarette, although Justin preferred to cuddle and whisper softly to his lover while wrapped securely in his arms. And, Brian was reluctant to admit, he usually had a hard time resisting something so pleasant, protocol be damned. So it was to Brian's minimal surprise when Justin did just that. "I love you," the blond murmured, nuzzling Brian's throat. 

To his benefit, Brian merely smiled; he didn't know when he'd be ready to admit the same thing to Justin, but in his heart of hearts, he had to admit that his chest tightened warmly when it was said to him. Always the pinnacle of mystery, nonetheless, he pressed his lips to Justin's forehead and chuckled, half-chastising the boy for his foolish declaration and half-pleased at the ease with which Justin affirmed his affections. "Brat," Brian said at last. "Tell me something I don't know." 

Justin considered for a moment. "Okay," he said, still speaking in soft undertones; he still had a slight buzz from the alcohol (and a partial hard-on, besides), so he figured he could use that as justification later if anything truly ridiculous slipped out of his mouth. "You know that whole thing with Kip Thomas and the sexual harassment lawsuit? I bribed him outside of Babylon and then let on that my dad would have his ass if he fucked with me, unless he agreed to stop fucking with you first." 

The corners of his mouth were still turned up, but Brian's expression sobered at the full realization of what he'd been told. "Justin," he said simply, stunned. "I - do you know how danger - *why*?" he exclaimed, exasperated and beyond touched at the same time.

"I had to, Brian," Justin replied, flinching as Brian moved slightly away from his touch. "You - you work so hard at Vanguard, and that bastard was going to ruin it all. Please don't be mad," he begged desolately. "I should never have told you." He sounded like he was going to cry, and Brian felt like the world's most gigantic asshole. 

Swallowing the gigantic lump in his throat, the older man eased his arms back around Justin, cradling the blond close once again. They kissed, Brian initiating by pressing his mouth against the boy's, his way of showing gratitude for Justin's selfless and gutsy act. 

Sensing the air was clear, Justin decided to push his luck. "Now you," he said, running his fingers through Brian's mussed mane. "Tell me something I don't know." 

Brian grinned, trying to mask his nervousness at being put on the spot. "You mean like the fact that you have the most delectable bubble butt in the history of gay Pittsburgh?" he asked, hand reaching down to lightly pinch said butt. 

"I'm serious," Justin said, squirming minimally and looking up at his lover expectantly. In his mind, Brian swore to himself, knowing he was about to take the plunge. 

"I saw you," he began solemnly, letting out a large breath. "Every night. When you were in the hospital after the Pro- after the bashing, I sat there watching you sleep. I made the night nurse swear never to tell you," he finished ruefully. 

Justin's face was a rush of emotions. "Brian", he said hoarsely. He pressed his face into the crook of the other man's neck and tried unsuccessfully to will away the hot tears that slid down his cheeks and moistened Brian's skin. Awkwardly, Brian held him as Justin sniffled, overcome with love and adoration and gratitude for the man to whom he'd lost his virginity, given his heart, and bared his soul. 

A few minutes later, Justin unwound himself from clinging so fiercely to the other man, settling instead for curling up around Brian and resting his head on the sturdy, smooth chest. Brian sighed absently and ran his fingers through the boy's golden locks. "What am I going to do now?" he said aloud.

Justin pondered the many avenues from which he could have drawn an answer. Finally, he settled on one just as ambiguous as the original question: "you'll live", he said simply. "You always find a way; no excuses, no apologies, no regrets." 

Brian smiled.


End file.
